Talk:Level 562/@comment-24693751-20140613070446
OMG I finally just passed this God awful level w/ 3 stars! I've been playing it off/on all day & honestly thought I was going to be on it for days or even weeks. I hadn't even come close before just beating it! After trying unsucessfully on both my phone & PC, I went back to my phone & decided to try using some of the boosters I've been saving up(also I'd just spun the wheel & got the jellyfish booster so thought if anything, I'd have a shot w/ that. So I used a choc bomb, wrapped/striped, & jellyfish booster. And once again did not even come close. I didn't even run out of moves, I got stopped by a bomb. So I really didn't think anything was going to work but I tried again w/ another choc bomb & wrapped/striped booster. And lo and behold, it actually worked. I don't know what great words of advice I can give but I just made a lot of choc bomb/striped combos and even more wrapped/striped. Actually in general I think I made more wrapped than anything. I think those are the best to blast through all those jelly layers, so if you see an opportunity to make one, take it. I also took advantage of the mystery eggs. I noticed before that you can actually stop new bombs from forming if you wait till they're horizontal on the conveyer belt to match them(& they have to be away from the corner). But really, it's impossible to do if you're still high up on the board, b/c any good combo is going to create more. But what I discovered w/ my winning board was when you get to the bottom of the jelly, you're pretty much free from making more bombs which is nice. I was truly shocked when I realized I'd managed to blast all the way down to the bottom w/ very few jellies left & a handful of moves. I tried to plan my moves VERY carefully. But what really did it was I didn't have any direct way to get rid of any jellies and I was finally down to 3. I had a red special jellybean and saw I could make a "special double"(I just made that up), where you add another special in w/ a special. In other words, I had 3 plain reds and one special jellybean and made it so I joined them all together making another special jellybean. I really had no idea if it would do anything but figured it was worth a shot. The two specials went off and must have hit mystery eggs b/c next thing I knew I had a wrapped/striped combo directly on the bottom corner and all of my jellies I had left were on the bottom row! So that took care of that. I know everyone's board will of course be different but I like to give a lot of detail when I clear a hard board just in case something in it will help someone else. I honestly think you do need some sort of boosters to clear this one so if you don't have any maybe save some up over a cpl of days. I always play the board a bunch of times w/out using mine first even if I have them b/c that way I know what I'm dealing with and can use them more effectively. Anyway, don't give up, it's not impossible, just REALLY hard. Good luck guys! It's worth it when you get the "sugar crush" in the end! ;)